La entrega
by Snowdreams2511
Summary: -"Una entrega puede cambiar tu vida"- Weavile se encontraba incrédula ante tan absurda afirmación. Sin embargo, quiso retractarse al comprobar cuán cierto lo era.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaaaaaaaa a todos chicos! Aquí he regresado con nuevas ideas en mente \o/. Esta vez se trata de una historia cuyas ideas me han llegado de la nada y cuando por fin se me había desbloqueado el Cerebro me dije "¡Tienes que publicar esta idea millonaria O_o!" ...Bueno, así no pero igual xD.

Es mi segunda publicación en la página, por lo que espero que les guste al menos un pocos jeje.

Antes de iniciar con la historia debo decir que esta historia es un regalo dedicado a una amiga aqui en , Karoru Gengar, ya que de ella obtuve la inspiracion suficiente como para poder escribir esta historia, ademas de que estuvo de cumpleaños ^^.

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me hago responsable de los OC's que posiblemente salgan en el futuro ^^

Ahora...Vayamos con la historia

-Y así como te he dicho, querida Weavile, deberás ayudarme con este pequeño favor. Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y los paquetes no se entregarán solos -Explicaba el Pelipper que se encontraba batiendo sus enormes alas y suspendido en el aire.

La aludida asintió y luego elevó su mirada a su emplumado compañero esperando a que este terminara de hablar.

-Pero voy a pedirte algo más, necesito que seas bastante cuidadosa y que no pierdas de vista lo que voy a darte a continuación -Saca un extraño y llamativo amuleto dorado de su bolsa de entregas, acto seguido le coloca la joya a la chica en su cuello.

Era precioso, de silueta en forma de una gota de agua con una diminuta esfera de color verde profundo en el centro.

Weavile estuvo tentada a tomarlo para sí misma si no lograba entregarlo a tiempo o si no llegase a encontrar a su destinatario. Aquél objeto era notoriamente muy caro y a veces hasta inusual de ver. Su futuro dueño debía de tener bastantes fortunas como para haber podido adquirirlo.

Sutilmente tomó el dije del collar entre sus manos y lo miró. Estaba maravillada, luego asintió nuevamente.

Pelipper sonrió.

-Perfecto, ¿Alguna duda o ya he sido lo bastante claro como que para que partieras ya mismo?

-He entendido todo, Sr Pelipper. Trataré de entregarlo antes de que el ocaso aparezca -Weavile se giró para marcharse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Pelipper habló.

-Está bien. ¡Cuento contigo, Weavile!

-"Rayos, esta cosa sí que es hermosa.." -Estaba perdida observando el objeto mientras recorría la plaza pública del pequeño pueblo que visitaba desde tempranas horas de la mañana, no tan lejos de su casa en la pradera salvaje.

Pequeñas criaturas (Menores de edad, aparentemente) corrían alegremente por el lugar y cada uno poseía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros.

Una pequeña niña Smoochum que paseaba por ahí con un apetitoso Pokocho entre sus manos, caminaba a un lado de la plaza en donde se encontraba un pequeño Elekid con una lata de aperitivo Pokémon vacía y abierta para (Aparentemente) recibir alguna que otra limosna de los adultos que lograban compadecerse de la pobre criatura. Este al ver el sabroso Pokocho de Smoochum, bajó su mirada algo afligido y una pequeña lágrima cayó de su rostro.

Smoochum lo miró por unos segundos, luego dirigió su mirada al Pokocho, volvió a observar al pequeño de escazos recursos y luego estrechó su mano hacia él.

El pequeño tomó el Pokocho y con una enorme sonrisa agradeció a la pequeña que luego había correspondido a la sonrisa para marcharse.

La escena había conmovido a Weavile, quien sonrió luego de haber expectado aquello tan tierno. Renaudó su marcha y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos mirando el amuleto.

-"Hmm...El Sr. Pelipper me ha pedido que tuviera mucho cuidado con esta cosa y que su destinatario lo esperaba con muchas ansias en lo profundo del Bosque, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo será la criatura que me espera.." -Detuvo su marcha, miró hacia el cielo dejando escapar un suspiro y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el amuleto, volviendo a adentrarse en sus pensamientos.

-"Y si...¿Y si es un Pokémon de tipo...Lucha? ¿Cómo rayos me defendería si este llegara a ser malo y me atacara en plena oscuridad del bosque?" -Su mirada comenzaba a adquirir un gesto de terror y sus pasos se hacían más pesados. Definitivamente comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado cumplir con un favor.

Sin embargo, entró la idea en su cabeza de que comenzaba a exagerar las cosas.

Respiró profundo y después continuó caminando.

-"No, no y no. El sol todavía brilla en el cielo y apenas estoy emprendiéndome en mi "Misión", además de que sólo iré, entregaré el amuleto y me marcharé mucho más rápido de lo que podría pensar. ¡Si, eso voy a hacer!"

Su paso se iba haciendo cada vez más acelerado, procurando llegar cuanto antes al sitio admitido.

En ese momento su corazón se paralizó al cruzarse por su mente uno de sus pensamientos más íntimos. Volvió a tomar el dorado amuleto entre sus manos y luego de un pequeño suspiro hizo una pausa.

-"Me pregunto si alguien me regalaría un amuleto como este...Realmente me desmayaría de la emoción si así fuera" -Otro suspiro teatral escapó de su boca y sus ojos se cerraron al imaginarse la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

Un alegre, soberbio y elegante Gengar se iba acercando poco a poco a la chica mientras esta sólo lo miraba con una osada mirada en sus ojos. Su sonrisa era mucho más pícara de lo usual y sus ojos rojos resplandecían de la misma manera en que un par de rubíes puestos al sol. Gengar ejecutaba cada uno de sus movimientos lenta y seductoramente mientras que su enorme sonrisa era mostrada en su rostro.

-Hola, Weavile.

-Gen..¿Gengar?

Las mejillas de la chica estaban tornadas de un intenso color rojo y su corazón palpitaba con mucha más rapidez de la usual. Sus manos transpiraban y su boca no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba completamente nerviosa.

Y cuando Gengar se paró en frente de ella, sintió cómo su tensión iba aumentando. Estaba apunto de desmayarse.

Gengar la atrajo hacie él tomandola por la cintura y sus ojos se iban entrecerrando hasta haber puesto su rostro a centímetros de distancia del de Weavile. La chica lo miraba aún más sonrojada que de lo que había estado antes y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

Un silencio había invadido el ambiente mientras la luz lunar iluminaba el campo floreado en el que ambos se encontraban a solas.

El viento soplaba sutilmente, provocando que los pétalos de varias flores revolotearan en el aire.

Los Ledyba daban su serenata nocturna en compañía de algunos Kricketot y Krichetune.

Illumise y Volbeat revoloteaban en el aire, jugueteando unos con otros y ambos Pokémon oscuros se encontraban parados en medio del campo de flores del valle, ambos muy cerca de distancia.

Gengar por su lado, se veía completamente calmado, mientra que la pobre Weavile no sabía que hacer. Transpiraba como cerda al sentir la cercanía de Gengar.

Finalmente, el chico habló.

-Oh, Weavile...¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes?

-¿Ha..Hacer qué? -Preguntó ella un poco aturdida tratando de tranquilizarse. Gengar se acercó ligeramente a ella.

-...Supongo que esperé al momento oportuno, porque jamás hubiese habido un momento mejor que este...-.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando, Gengar?

Gengar suspiró, cerró sus ojos e inclinó hacia atrás a la chica como si estuviesen bailando. Weavile hacía grandes esfuerzos por no desmayarse.

-Nada más mira la luna, el cielo, las estrellas, el Valle Floreado...Los Illumise y Volbeat revoloteando y las flores impregnandonos con su dulce aroma. Casi tan dulce como tú lo eres.. -Guiñó un ojo, provocando en Weavile que millones de Beautifly revolotearan en el interior de su estómago.

La chica rió aún sonrojada.

-Ay Gengar, eres tan elocuente...¡Cómo crees eso de mi!..

-¿Cómo no creer eso de usted, Señorita Weavile, que es tan dulce, delicada y hermosa como una flor? Las flores de Cerezo son tan hermosas...Pero aún así usted opaca toda su belleza...

-¿Lo dices..En serio? -Preguntó la chica con un destello en sus ojos que casi nunca aparecía. Gengar asintió galantemente.

-Muy en serio, Srta Weavile. ¿Por qué cree que le diría mentira en cuanto a ese tema se trata?-.

-Pues...No lo sé..

-Ah, es usted tan encantadora. Permítame usted acompañarle en este baile -El joven le tendió la mano, ofreciendole bailar bajo la luz de la luna.

Weavile le observó de arriba a abajo.

Era tan perfecto. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus manos...Todo. El Mundo y el tiempo cronológico, todo se habIa detenido a su alrededor y lo único que podía admirar maravillada era el seductord rostro de Gengar, el Gengar que se encontraba en frente de ella, invitandola a bailar tal y como un caballero lo hace con su dama en las historias.

Se sentía en el paraíso. Sin embargo, no todo tenía sentido.

-Pero, aquí no hay música -Dijo a la vez en que su rostro se tornaba a uno afligido. Gengar rió ante el comentario.

-Pues no se preocupe, yo puedo solucionar eso...

Dichas estas palabras, Gengar chasqueó sus dedos e instantáneamente ambos aparecieron (Entre una cortina de chispas y humo blanco que se había disipado en el momento) a la mitad de un salón de baile.

La suave música clásica sonaba en el fondo del inmenso corredor y todo estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad. De repente, de la nada un foco se enciende y comienza a iluminar hacia las siluetas de ambos indivíduos de toda la oscuridad, siendo lo único iluminado en todo el salón.

-¿Y bien, qué me dice ahora, Srta Weavile? -Le tendía la mano ofreciendole un baile nuevamente. La chica lo miraba atónita y sin palabra alguna.

Sus ojos dejaban ver un brillo intenso en su interior y su sonrisa se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Y en un intento de no parecer muy sorprendida, asintió dejando escapar una gran sonrisa, luego colocó su mano sobre la de él, aceptando la propuesta.

-A-adelante...

Luego de haber bailado unos cuantos segundos, Gengar se detuvo, lo que hizo que la chica también parara de bailar y se parara en frente de él un poco confundida.

-¿Gengar, sucede algo?

-Si, querida mía...Hay algo que me gustaría entregarte.

-¿Entregarme A MI?

-Sí -Se alejó y sacó de uno de los bolsillos del interior del smoking negro que tenía puesto una pequeña cajita de color rojo, de una textura suave y delicada.

Weavile observaba maravillada y a la vez intrigada. Gengar jamás le había regalado algo, ni sacado a bailar mucho menos.

Su corazón ahora palpitaba más rápido que nunca y sentía como este a la vez quería salir de su pecho y corretear por todo el salón tratando de demostrar la felicidad que albergaba dentro de sí misma.

No cabía en sí de gozo.

Gengar se acercó a la tímida chica nuevamente con la cajita abierta en manos.

En su interior reposaba un hermoso amuleto (Similar al que debía entregar antes del anochecer pero en color plateado). El chico colocó la joya dentro de su caja a pocos centímetros del rostro de Weavile y esta atontada lo admiraba, era realmente hermoso.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un pequeño obsequio para usted, hermosa señorita. ¿Le gusta?

-Me...¡Me encanta!...Pero no puedo, Gengar, no lo aceptaré...Debió haberte costado un ojo de la cara. -Bajó su mirada.

El joven la tomó del mentón y la miró a los ojos.

-Por usted compraría esta e infinidades de joyas más. Usted lo vale, Srta Weavile, ya que el brillo de ninguna de ellas se iguala al de usted, sobretodo cuando se encuentra a mitad de una batalla -Tomó la joya entre sus manos, en cada una de ellas colocó el cordón del amuleto y se acercó a Weavile- Por favor, acéptelo...Tenga el honor de hacerme feliz al menos una vez en mi vida, sólo usted tiene la capacidad de hacerlo..

-"¿Sólo yo?"...

-Por favor...-Se arrodilló- Por favor, no sea malita -Su mirada repentinamente cambió a una maliciosa- Usted no sería cruel con este pobre joven que trata de ganarse su afecto humillandose a sí mismo y ofreciéndole una costosa joya y sin mencionar los preparativos de la cena que tengo planificada para nosotros dos, ¿Verdad que no?

-¿Cena, Gengar? -Se aleja un poco- ¿Además organizaste una cena?

-Primero acepte la joya, después hablamos de ese tema -Camina hasta quedar detrás de la chica, colocando el amuleto sobre su cuello y luego se acercó a su oído, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más ronco y seductor- Me haría realmente bien ver que lo recibas con mucho gusto...Lo escogí con todo mi amor para ti...

Weavile se erizó luego de escuchar aquellas palabras. Gengar la volvía loca y más cuando lo escuchaba utilizar ese tono de voz que sólo ella lograba sacar de Gengar. Un poco más y adiós autocontrol.

Su sangre hervía, Gengar sí que sabía cómo controlarla y jugar con ella como se le diera la gana sin que pudiera hacer algo, la tenía indefensa y la tenía más indefensa aún bajo sus encantos. Era tan encantador y ella se sentía una tonta por enamorarse aparentemente sola.

Sabía que Gengar no lo hacía a propósito, pero tampoco soportaba la idea de que Gengar la hiciera delirar aún sin tener intenciones de hacerlo.

-Y-Yo...

Luego de haber puesto el collar sobre el cuello de la chica, el morado se alejó unos centímetros de ella y esta luego de dejar de sentir ese roce que tanto la volvía loca, se giró y lo miró a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gengar, yo...Necesito confesarte algo.

-Shhh, no necesita confesar nada -Le interrumpió, acercandose a su rostro sonriendo tiernamente al igual que ella- Creo que ambos sabemos bien qué es lo que sucede, Yo solo quiero que sepa que lo que siento por usted es algo que no puede ocultarse, aún por más que trate de hacerlo...

-¿Qué dices? -Preguntó ella sorprendida, con sus ojos como dos grandes platos.

Gengar cerró sus ojos y la tomó de sus manos.

-Srta Weavile yo...¡Yo a usted la amo!

-¿Es en serio?

-Muy en serio, usted hace que mi corazón se detenga. Por usted miles de Butterfree revolotean en el interior de mi estómago, por usted el cielo es azul y por usted las estrellas del cielo brillan. Por usted yo me vuelvo loco, por favor, dígame que usted también me ama.

Weavile sonrió de oreja a oreja y casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraba entre los brazos del joven.

-Oh Gengar, ¿Sabes algo? -Lo toma de sus mejillas y lo mira a sus ojos a una distancia más corta- También te amo. ¡Desde siempre te he amado!

-Entonces...Béseme, Srta Weavile. No espere más tiempo y béseme..

-Gengar..

-Béseme...Béseme...Béseme..

-Oh Gengar..

El rostro de Gengar se fue acercando poco a poco al de Weavile y esta lo esperaba con sus ojos cerrados...Hasta que repentinamente un tropezón la hizo volver a la realidad.

Cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo en un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios. La criatura que tenía en frente también se alteró y quiso gritarle a Weavile sin saber que quien le había tropezado accidentalmente era ella. Sin embargo, al mirar al dueño de las espaldas que tenía en frente supo enseguida de quien se trataba, sus nervios volvieron a ella instantáneamente.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado!

-Lo…Lo siento mucho -Contestó ella avergonzada.

El la miró suavizando sus facciones.

-¿Weavile? ¡Cómo lo siento! ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó tendiendole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ella asintió tímidamente sin decir palabra alguna, sus mejillas habían comenzado a colorarse al sentir la calidez del tacto de Gengar en su mano, luego su mirada se dirigió al suelo.

-¿Sucede algo? -Le preguntó el chico. Ella negó mientras sus palabras se mantenían atoradas en su garganta. Gengar comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Weavile, estoy seguro de que algo te sucede, ¿Por qué no hablas? -Rió

-H-Hola G-Gengar -Logró decir por fin mientras tartamudeaba. La criatura con la que había estado soñando se encontraba en frente de ella y esto le causaba gran vergüenza. Gengar, sin embargo, se mantenía tan alegre y bromista como de costumbre.

-Hey, por fin hablaste. Pensé que un Rattata te había comido la lengua -Rió nuevamente.

Weavile trató de reír al menos figidamente para no delatar la vergüenza que sentía, pero era un poco difícil hacerlo. Sus palabras aún estaban atoradas en su garganta y ya había comenzado a transpirar casi sin darse cuenta. Finalmente se atrevió a entablar una conversación normal.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que no salías de día.

-Tienes razón, no lo hago. Pero por alguna razón sentí que debía venir, tal vez la razón era para verte -Rió mientras continuaba caminando. Weavile seguía el paso riendo al igual que él y al escuchar esas palabras se había sonrojado. Gengar continuó hablando.

-Era un buen día para dar un paseo y como casi no salgo de mi burbuja creí que no sería mala idea aprovecharlo, necesitaba...Pensar algunas cosas...

-¿Cosas?¿Cosas como qué? -Preguntó ella con cierto interés. Gengar desvió su mirada.

-Ah, ya sabes...En el futuro, en los amigos, en el destino...En el rechazo... -Dijo resaltando esto último. Weavile lo miró un poco confusa, sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacer pregunta alguna. Se limitó solo a hacer un comentario.

-Ah, entiendo...

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Cómo que qué hay de mí?

-Por favor -Coloca uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Weavile en forma juguetona mientras que con su otra mano le alborota el pelo de su cabeza- Te conozco perfectamente y sé que mi mejor amiga sale de su cueva cada tres décadas, ¿Qué haces por aquí en el pueblo, viniste a ver a alguien?

-Pues no, vine a ayudar al Sr Pelipper con sus entregas. Precisamente ahora me dirijo al Bosque a hacer una entrega -Le muestra el amuleto- Debo llevarle esto a un Pokémon que me estará esperando hasta eso de las 6:00 pm dentro del bosque..

Gengar tomó el dije del amuleto entre sus manos y una sonrisa pícara se escapó de sus labios.

-Ya veo pero, ¿Vas a dirigirte allí tú sola, Weavile? Puede ser algo peligroso y además, los Pokémon que habitan allí son un poco duros...

Weavile lo miró un poco afligida.

-Ya lo sé, pero un favor es un favor, Gengar..Y el Sr Pelipper me ha ayudado más de una vez así que, lo único que puedo hacer es retribuirle todo lo que ha hecho por mi devolviéndole el favor...

-Entiendo..Hmm...

-Querrías...¿Querrías acompañarme? -A Weavile se le iba a salir el corazón al momento de pronunciar las palabras, había ofrecido a Gengar a acompañarle en su trayecto directo al Bosque Oscuro. Gengar, por su parte se encontraba muy contento.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe entonces?

-Pues...Sí -Comenzó a juguetear con sus manos tímidamente- Además, supongo que nadie querría atacarme si te tengo a mi lado…Tú me das seguridad, Gengar...

Gengar la miró sonriente y ligeramente sonrojado.

-Eres muy tierna, Weavile, me resulta difícil y casi imposible decirte que no. ¡Iré contigo!

Los ojos de Weavile habían adquirido cierto destelleo en su interior. Estaba contenta.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí, lo que sea por ayudar a mi mejor amiga! Además, eres mucho menor que yo, necesitas que alguien te proteja del peligro, pequeña -Rió nuevamente.

La sonrisa de Weavile desapareciò al instante.

¡Joder, se había lastimado realmente sólo con tales palabras dichas! Gengar sólo la veía como su "Mejor amiga" o incluso como su "Hermanita menor" y ahora las dudas de poder entablar algo más que una amistad con él iban apareciendo con el paso de los segundos.

Jamás lograría ser algo más para Gengar.

Su emoción había disminuido al mismo tiempo que su apuro por terminar con la entrega.

-Eso..Gracias, supongo -Comentó dudosa, a lo que Gengar correspondió.

-¿Y bien, cuándo partimos?

-Ya voy directo hacia allá -Comentó ahora un poco seria. Gengar se había percatado del repentino cambio de actitud de Weavile pero decidió no decir nada y continuar caminando.

Transcurridos unos minutos caminando, Weavile se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, liberando en el ambiente cierto silencio ligeramente incómodo entre ambos.

Observaba con cierta intriga el amuleto, ese amuleto cuya joya en el centro cambiada de color conforme la luz penetraba en él, era bellísimo, pero lo que antes parecía estar de un intenso color rojo ahora se encontraba de un color celeste profundo. No era nada que ver a como estaba al haber sido entregado a Weavile.

-"¿Celeste? Pero...Si hace un buen rato estaba de un color verde muy intenso, no de color celeste...¿Será un collar mágico?"

Tocó el amuleto con una de sus manos, acariciando la joya de su centro mientras que a su vez iba pensando en lo que posiblemente era ese objeto. Era muy elegante y místico para ser sólo un amuleto de decoración y era un poco simple para ser un amuleto sagrado o poderoso. Era capaz de devanarse los sesos con tal de averiguar qué era y por qué su destinatario lo esperaba con tanta urgencia y antes del ocaso.

-"¿Será acaso un amuleto de la buena suerte, o de la fortuna? Es muy bonito, pero lo que me provoca tanta intriga es la gema tan extraña que tiene incrustrado...De verdad me pregunto que será..."

-Oye Weavile...

-¿Eh?

Weavile lo miró reaccionando, Gengar se acercó a ella.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta...?

Por ahora, ésto ha sido todo. Se supone que iba a ser un One-Shot pero nuevas ideas me han llegado y quiero hacer el intento de dejar todo sin alguna pregunta al aire (Sin mencionar de que quiero que quede bien E,E), por lo que ahora sera un fic de pocos capitulos. Lamento los errores, chicos, pero espero que les haya gustado 3. Por favor dejen sus Reviews y no sean tan malos conmigo jeje .-.


	2. Chapter 2

Ajá, ajá, ajá aquí estoy \o/ Siiii lo sé, hace mucho que no me aparezco y tal T_T lamento de todo corazón por la demora, es que a veces el Cerebro se me bloquea tan fácil como suelo bloquear el celular (De donde escribo y subo mis Fics a la página e,e) y pues, la verdad es que ha costado lo suyo escribir este capítulo xD pero ahí lo tienen, al menos para que sea de su entretenimiento, lamento si no quedó tan Kawaii como esperaban pero, agradezco que se hayan tomado las molestias de leer esto :'3.

Vuelvo y repito: Esta historia iba a ser un One-Shot pero iba a ser algo largo, así que, para no fastidiarles mucho, decidí dividirlo en varias partes, no sé exactamente en cuantas pero son varias XD.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece (Pero si así fuera, habría creado capítulos inéditos y habría incluído miles de personajes más, hasta a Bob Esponja e,e…Okno XD)

Okya, vamos a lo que vinimos :'B

…

La mirada de Weavile se abrió de golpe. Había estado maquinando una serie de sucesos apasionados en donde Gengar se encontraba involucrado, luego las palabras "Mi mejor amiga", obviamente dirigidas hacia ella, la habían lastimado y ahora esa duda salida de la nada. Sí, su corazón había comenzado a latir nuevamente como lo había estado al momento de toparse con el morado.

Nuevamente comenzaba a transpirar por sus manos y su marcha se fue haciendo más despacio hasta haberse detenido por completo. No quería mirar a su amigo a los ojos, pues tal vez su decepción amorosa sería delatada con tan sólo una mirada. Si, ahora ya no sabía bien que hacer.

Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo y sin girarse a ver al chico, habló, manteniendo serio su tono de voz.

-Sí…¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Gengar quedó un poco atónito ante ese tono de voz tan cortante y seco. Tragó saliva y procedió a acercarse a su amiga, ya que había mantenido su distancia mientras caminaban, ella un poco más adelantada que él.

-Eh…Yo…Eh…Quería saber si necesitabas algo -Mintió, no era capaz de preguntarle a la chica el por qué de su repentino cambio de actitud. Weavile frunció el ceño mientras observaba hacia adelante aprovechando que el chico lo único que podía ver era su espalda. Luego negó lentamente y prosiguió con su marcha, mientras que Gengar, con un gesto preocupado la siguió.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos se encontraban atravesando un lago. El Lago de los Deseos secretos, ubicado en una zona oculta en donde muchos dudan de su existencia. El sol brillaba en todo el cielo y rayos sofocantes y calurosos eran liberados con intensidad cada vez que aumentaba su brillo. Ambos decidieron detener su caminata por un rato y enseguida haber llegado, Gengar corrió hacia el tronco de un árbol y allí se quedó dormido luego de unos minutos. Qué perezoso era para ser el guardián de la Torre Sagrada, ubicada en la Región de Sinnoh y a la que visitaba frecuentemente ocultandose de los humanos.

Weavile, por su parte, se acercó hacia el lago y se zambulló en él. El calor era insoportable, por lo que la reacción de Weavile fue espontánea. Bebió un poco de aquél cristalino líquido y luego comenzó a chapotear alegremente en el agua. Finalmente salió de aquél.

Pero no se había percatado de la ubicación de su compañero, por lo que había comenzado a preocuparse.

-¡Gengar, Gengar! ¿Dónde rayos estás, Gengar?

Pero por más que gritara su nombre a los cuatro vientos, este no respondía.

-¿En dónde te habrás metido, amigo?- Se preguntó para sí misma mientras su afligida miraba buscaba por todas partes al Gengar extraviado.

Se alejó un poco de aquél lago y buscó en cada arbusto que bloqueara su camino. Para ser un Pokémon guardián sí que sabía como esconderse de los intrusos.

Weavile se acercó a un enorme arbusto ubicado en la entrada de aquél bosque y revisó dentro de él con la esperanza de que su amigo se encontrara escondido allí.

Por desgracia, lo único que encontró fue a un para de Nidoran haciendo cosas…Peculiares.

-¡Oye! Al menos pregunta antes de entrometerte -Le exigió la pequeña Nidoran mega sonrojada mientras que su acompañante morado tenía sus ojos como platos. Weavile pegó un brinco super apenada y se alejó de aquél arbusto drásticamente, disculpandose a la distancia. Luego revisó entre las ramas de un árbol cerca de allí, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fueron varios picotazos cortesía de una Swellow enojada que resguardaba sus polluelos.

La pobre chica de Hielo siniestra sólo alcanzó a liberar varios gritos de dolor. La tortura duró hasta que la chica se dió por vencida y bajó del árbol.

-¡Está bien, está bien, está bien, me voy! -Exclamó mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza tratando de amortiguar el golpe de loz picotazos. La Swellow sonrió victoriosa y luego se acomodó tratando de proporcionarles el calor necesario a sus polluelos, cesando el ataque. Weavile bajó de aquél árbol y luego suspiró un poco resignada.

-Se supone que me ayudarías a encontrar al destinatario del amuleto, no invertir papeles y sea yo quien deba encontrarte a ti…

La chica se recostó en el tronco de un árbol distinto al que había recibido los picotazos y su mente comenzó a hacer de las suyas, atrayendo pensamientos hirientes y a la vez destructivos hacia ella.

-"Ahora resulta que mi…'Amigo' se perdió y debo ser yo quien lo encuentre -Pensó resaltando la palabra 'Amigo'.

-"Sí, Gengar, eres mi amigo y nada más. A veces eres un poco bocazas, ¿Lo sabes? Eso que me dijiste…Me hirió aquí -Colocó una de sus manos en su pecho, sobre su corazón y luego elevó la mirada al cielo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo haciendo caso a sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué? Porque sólo soy tu mejor amiga…¿De qué vale una amistad si sé bien que lo que siento por ti es algo mucho más que eso?…"

Su mirada se posó en una pequeña flor que nacía a un lado de la enorme raíz del árbol.

-"Joder…¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que no puedo decirte nada por temor a perderlo todo...Al menos, permanecer en la, ¿Cómo es que le llaman los humanos?, 'Friendzone',

No sería algo tan malo. Quedaríamos siendo amigos…Sin embargo, creo que nada sería como antes…"

Repentinamente, algo duro aterrizó sobre su cabeza, dejandola ligeramente aturdida y un poco adolorida. Con cuidado, acarició la zona lastimada y con furia, observó a las ramas de arriba del árbol.

-¿Qué rayos…?

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estás bien? -Exclamó una dulce vocecita desde las alturas. Weavile permanecía un tanto confusa. Escuchaba claramente aquella voz, pero no localizaba al dueño de aquella.

Su mirada se mantenía posada en la parte de arriba de un árbol desde el sitio en donde se encontraba.

-Sí…¿De dónde proviene esa voz? -Preguntó aún con su mano en la cabeza y un poco confundida.

De repente, aquella vocecita sonó algo más cerca que antes.

-¡Aquí estoy!

Weavile giró su mirada hacia las ramas inferiores del árbol, pero aún así no encontró nada.

-Aún no te veo, pequeña vocecita misteriosa que salió de la nada…

-Estoy aquí

Weavile pegó un pequeño brinco al observar a una pequeña ardilla blanca a su lado izquierdo del árbol.

-¿Q-Qué no estabas allá arriba? -Le preguntó un poco alterada con una de sus manos sobre su pecho. La ardillita rió.

-Tú lo has dicho, ESTABA -Resaltó lo último. Luego rió y miró a la chica- Lamento mucho el impacto de mi querida Piedra Ovalada, ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes -Sonrió la chica, luego tomó aquella roca que la había impactado y que había aterrizado a escazos metros de distancia de ella- Aqui tienes tu piedra.

-¡Muchas gracias! Sin esta piedra mi vida no tendría sentido. Es mi posesión más valiosa y la protejo como si se tratara de un órgano -Rió la simpática ardillita. Weavile sonrió ante el comentario, pero había una duda que le llegó de la nada.

-¿A esa Piedra Ovalada? Es muy bonita pero…¿Qué no es un objeto característico de Happiny, Chansey y Blissey?¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Ah, la verdad es que -Cerró sus ojitos y se abrazó a la roca con una sonrisa- Esta bonita piedra perteneció a mi querida amiga Happiny, es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella.

La ardillita abrió sus ojos y luego miró a Weavile aún abrazada a la roca.

-Verás, ella falleció hace unos pocos meses a causa de una manada desbocada de Donphan. Siempre me pidió que cuidara muy bien de su objeto y por eso lo cuido tanto..

-¿Qué dices, tu amiga falleció? -Preguntó Weavile conmovida y triste por las palabras de la ardillita. Aquella asintió suavemente aún con su sonrisa en su rostro.

-Desgraciadamente si, ella era mi mejor amiga. Siempre nos reuníamos a jugar en el Valle Claro a varios metros de aquí y siempre la pasabamos muy bien. Incluso llegué a pedirle a mi madre que la adoptara -Dejó escapar una risa- Pero eso no era posible, ya que…Sus padres no lo hubiesen permitido..Si no fuera por Happiny…Probablemente yo tampoco hubiese estado con vida…

Weavile bajó su mirada.

-Ella…¿Acaso ella salvó tu vida?

-Así es -Asintió- Se sacrificó por salvar mi vida, algo digno de los mejores amigos y por eso me encargo de cuidar el único objeto que más había querido.

-Yo…Lo lamento mucho, de verdad -Exclamó Weavile apunto de abrazar a la ardilla. Esta última sólo sonrió y sostuvo aquella valiosa piedra con sus manitos.

-No lo lamentes, son cosas inevitables. Es por eso que cuido con mi alma este objeto. Pero esta vez ha sido la excepción -Hace una pequeña reverencia- Agradezco que hayas estado ahí abajo para impedir que la roca se hiciera algún rasguño.

-No es nada, supongo que fue bueno haber recibido ese golpe -Rió Weavile. La ardillita correspondió.

-Oye, y a todas estas…¿Qué hacías ahí abajo? Todo el Mundo sabe que no es bueno pararse o reposar debajo de un árbol.

-Si superas que yo no lo sabía -Comentó ella avergonzada- La verdad es que sólo estaba descansando de mi búsqueda.

-¿Búsqueda?

-Así es. Mi compañero se ha extraviado y lo he estado buscando por un rato pero lo único que he encontrado fueron a dos Nidoran en una posición algo comprometedora y un par de picotazos de una Doña emplumada y malhumorada -Dejó escapar un suspiró algo frustrada. Finalmente, el Gran Mazo de las Ideas le apuntó el Cráneo y le Golpeó en el Cerebro, dándole una nueva idea: Preguntar por él.

-Oye, amiguito, ¿De casualidad no habrás visto un Gengar caminando por aquí?

La ardillita permaneció pensativa durante algunos segundos. Luego contestó.

-Gengar…Lo lamento, pero no sé cuál es ese Pokémon. ¿Podrías describirlo?

Weavile asintió.

-Sí. Es grande, graciosamente redondo, un color morado muy bonito, ojos penetrantes y brillantes, sonrisa fabulosa y blanca…Es único.

-Uhg, ¿Hablas del Viejo Koffing que viene de vez en cuando a "Refrescar" sus cráteres gaseosos? ¡Pero si siempre huele a repollo y está lanzando flatulencias!-Preguntó señalando a un Koffing que levitaba dirigiendose hacia un estanque cercano al lugar.

-¡Buenos días por la mañana, queridos ciudadanos! Gracias por su apoyo al momento de la votación como "El Granjero del Siglo"-Exclamó observando a Weavile y a la ardillita a metros de distancia -¡Sigan cosechando éxitos como lechugas frescas! Hablando de lechugas…¿Alguien ha visto a mi esposa, Grimmer? ¡Esa mujer me dejó en la fila del supermercado, cuánta injusticia de parte de la gente! Ñe ñe ñe… -Comento al tiempo en que se iba alejando de ahí.

Weavile estaba anonadada.

-Amiguito, no sé quién haya sido ese granjero flojo, pero estoy segura de que la criatura que busco no es esa -Exclamó a la vez en que llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca. La ardillita asintió.

-Está bien, no he visto a ninguna aparte de ti y del Señor Koffing. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-¿Me ayudarías? ¡Eso es genial, muchas gracias!

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Weavile sonrió.

-Soy Weavile, es un placer.

-Yo soy Pachirisu, ¡El placer es mío, Weavile!

Y una vez presentados formalmente, Pachirisu y Weavile se encontraban en busca del desaparecido Gengar, a la vez en que ambos iban integrando múltiples temas de conversación mientras la búsqueda era renaudada.

…

*Mientras tanto, con Gengar*

Gengar se encontraba profundamente dormido abrazado del tronco de un árbol y oculto detrás del arbusto que se encontraba a muy pocos metros de distancia de aquél lago. Dormía muy placenteramente y al parecer, estaba teniendo un sueño, un muy buen sueño.

-Oh, sí…Es tuyo, todo tuyo…Disfrútalo, nena…-(No sean malpensados, sigan leyendo…)

-El collar es todo tuyo, puedes quedártelo…Sí…Yo…No…No…No me digas que no…¡NO! ¡NO!

Repentinamente, había comenzado a gritar en sueños mientras unas cuantas pataletas eran ejecutadas al momento de hablar. Afortunadamente, no había nadie cerca. O eso parecía.

-Hmm…Zzz… -Se había relajado.

-Hmm…Zzz…-Parecía tan relajado.

-Hmm…Zzz…¡NO!- Hasta que luego había comenzado a gritar otra vez.

-¡El rechazo no es bueno…NO!

Gengar ahora se encontraba meneando la cabeza desesperadamente mientras sus manos formaban pequeños puños. Era gracioso.

Un par de pequeños, Plusle y Minun que iban pasando por ahí, se percataron del Gengar inquieto descansando sobre las raíces del árbol.

-¡Mira, Minun! -Exclamó Plusle a la vez en que señalaba a Gengar. La pequeña Minun rió al observar aquello.

-¿Acaso está dormido, Plusle?

-Eso parece -Se burló el pequeño- Al parecer no le gusta "El Rechazo", ya que dice que es malo -Exclamó mofándose de lo último que había dicho.

Minun rió, Plusle la miró con una mirada pícara que sólo su hermana conocía.

-Ah no, Plusle, no vamos a hacerle alguna travesura a este pobre fantasma. ¡Está dormido y soñando con quién sabe qué trauma!

-¡Por favor, Minun! Hace mucho que no hacemos alguna travesura, estoy volviendome loco -Exclamó Plusle halandole de un brazo suplicante- ¡Vamos, será divertido, lo prometo!

Minun lo miró, respiró profundo y luego rió.

-Está bien, ¡Pero sólo por esta vez!

-¡Sabía que dirías eso! Ahora, vamos -Exclamó Pluse corriendo en dirección hacia el pobre fantasma dormido. Minun rió y procedió a acercarse hacia allí, elevando plegarias por que a su hermano se le quitara algún día lo muy, muy travieso.

…

*Mientras tanto, con Weavile y Pachirisu*

Ambas criaturas se encontraban recorriendo cada metro del lugar en busca del Gengar perezoso que se había quedado dormido a pocos metros del lago. Weavile comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más y más. Había algo que se le había olvidado.

-¡Rayos, el Amuleto! -Miró a Pachirisu, quien se encontraba registrando en las copas de los árboles- ¡El Amuleto, Pachirisu, el Amuleto!

-¿Qué Amuleto? -Preguntó confuso. Weavile se tanteó el pecho, el cuello y al no sentir nada, sintió cómo su corazón y su sangre paraban en seco. El amuleto se había extraviado.

-No puede ser…¡El Amuleto desapareció! ¡Desapareció y no me di cuenta de ello!

Pachirisu bajó de aquél árbol en donde estaba y se acercó a Weavile.

-Weavile, ¿Qué Amuleto?

Weavile miró a Pachirisu al borde de lágrimas.

-Pachi -Le dijo de cariño- No sé si recuerdes que cuando me cayó tu Piedra Ovalada yo traía puesto un Amuleto.

-¿De qué hablas? No tenías puesto ningún Amuleto. ¿Estás segura de te lo habías puesto antes de venir acá?

-¿C-Cómo que no lo tenía puesto?¿No recuerdas haberme visto portando algún amuleto o alguna Joya?

-Pues…No -Exclamó Pachirisu un poco apenado. Weavile se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

-¡Genial, mi día de suerte! Primero se extravía mi no novio y luego el Amuleto que no es mío. Ay Dios mío, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Soy un desastre -Exclamó mientras se sentaba en el pasto y comenzaba a llorar- El Señor Pelipper me matará si no logro entregar el Amuleto y temo que algo pueda sucederle a Gengar.

Pachirisu se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo de su cabeza en un intento de consolarla.

-Calma, Weavile, todo estará bien. Sigamos buscando a tu compañero y luego comenzamos a buscar el brazalete que se te perdió...

-Es un Amuleto, Pachi. Y…¿Crees que esté en algún lugar de por aquí?

-Pues…La verdad es que sí, lo traías puesto antes de que yo te encontrara, ¿Cierto?

La chica asintió.

-Sí.

-Entonces…Lo que debemos hacer es buscar por los lugares en donde estuviste antes de extraviarlo y listo, se acabó el problema -Exclamó Pachirisu regalandole una sonrisa sincera que reconfortó a Weavile enseguida de haberla visto.

-¿Y si no está?

-Seguiremos buscando hasta haber dado con él aún si hay que buscar entre Tierra y Cielo, ¡No pararemos hasta encontrarlo!

Weavile sonrió y luego acarició la cabeza de la simpática ardillita que la acompañaba.

-Gracias, Pachirisu…Te debo una muy grande, amigo…

…

Ooooooooooooooh,

¿Qué habrá pasado con el Amuleto? ¿Qué habrá soñado Gengar?

¿Qué le harán los gemelos Plusle y Minun al pobre Gengar?

¿Qué pasará después?

Bueno pues…

¡Aquí está! Y creo que un poco corto ._.'

Espero y les haya gustado al menos un poco xD. Lamento también los errores que hayan conseguido, lo que sucede es que opero todo (Desde chats, mensajes privados hasta mensajes de los foros y publicación de capítulos) desde mi celular, ya que aquí es donde guardo los capítulos y los escribo. Espero y pueda publicar lo próximo pronto, ya que se me vence la renta TT_TT en fin, gocen del capítulo y les agradezco inmensamente y de corazón que me dejen sus Reviews y que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esto, gracias, de verdad :'D.

Bueno, me despido por ahora, ¡Hasta otra!.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno mi genteeeeee (Así le digo a mis queridos "discípulos" que estudian conmigo, al igual que mi querida tribu (O pueblo), también conocidos como "Mis secuacez" jasjasjas xDD), aquí he regresado, lo sé, lo sé, fui muy extrañada :') *Aplausos del público suenan de la nada y sale Ash Ketchum arrojandole una Poké Ball de plástico*

-Ok, eso no era necesario, amigo ._.

Ajá, extrañaba poder revisar los mensajes que me han enviado. Lo lamento, es que no he podido conectarme mucho a la página últimamente debido a que estoy un poco deficiente de dinero :'( (No tengo crédito en el teléfono por donde me conecto, tampoco tengo efectivo en mi billetera) y la señal no ha estado muy buena. Pero eso no impide que la inspiración llegue *-*. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por subir los capítulos con más frecuencia, lo prometo :c.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mis amigas Karoru Gengar y Cata-Chan, de aquí de Fanfiction. Muchas gracias chicas por mantenerse fiel a mis publicaciones, me hacen muy, muy feliz, de verdad :'D.

Disclaimer: Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Dale, vamos allá!

…

*Con Gengar*

Los ronquidos de Gengar se hacían cada vez más sonoros, provocando que el sonido que estos hacían recorriera todo el silencioso valle. Su inconsciente sonrisa formada en sus labios a causa de sus sueños le delataba. Estaba tan sereno que resultaba difícil de creer que alguien pudiera relajarse y descansar tanto. Y lo que era más impresionante aún: La rapidez con la que lograba caer en un profundo sueño en donde ni el más estruendoso ruido pudiera despertarlo.

Oh Gengar, eres tan flojo que el Mundo se queda perplejo ante tus dotes nocturnos. Y era de esperarse, pues siendo un Pokémon fantasma lo normal es que saliera a deambular por las noches, todas y sin excepción, omitiendo aquello que se llamaba "Descanso".

Las flores que crecían cerca de las raíces del árbol rozaban su piel, y al hacerlo, deliciosas caricias en su piel eran creadas, una de las razones de su relax.

La sombra que le ofrecía aquél frondoso árbol hacía de ese lugar un pequeño espacio rebosante de frescura. Y la suave brisa veraniega que soplaba esa misma tarde adormecía a todo aquél que se sometiera a ella.

En pocas palabras: Era el mejor lugar para quedarse dormido. Pero no siempre la tranquilidad permanecía en el ambiente.

La calma del lugar era algo más bien efímero mientras se encontraba el perezoso Gengar descansando allí presente. Sin embargo, afortunadamente no habían criaturas que pudieran perturbarse por su culpa cerca.

Y entonces, mientras Gengar por fin había dejado de gritar, los traviesos gemelos Plusle y Minun se fueron acercando a él sigilosamente, procurando no hacer ruido que le despertara aún estando consciente de lo aparentemente dormilón de Gengar. Era mucho más que claro que ni el más grotesco ruido era capaz de despertarlo.

Minun lo miró un poco intimidada y luego observó a su sonriente hermano con una mueca hecha en su rostro. No estaba convencida del todo en molestar al chico sólo por petición de su hermano.

-Plusle…No creo que sea buena idea -Exclamó mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su rostro, dando a demostrar que aquella decisión le perturbaba. Plusle, sin embargo negó divertido. A veces era tan insistente que ni siquiera su querida hermana lograba disuadirlo.

-Ay Minun, no seas miedosa. ¡Mira qué dormido está! Yo dudo que se despierte con el más mínimo sonido.

-Pues yo no lo dudo, ¿Sabes? Recuerda lo que sucedió con aquél Ursaring al que le pintaste la cara con restos de Baya Wiki -Exclamó entre murmullos mientras le halaba una de sus orejas a su rojizo hermano. Plusle dejó escapar un chillido. Luego se defendió un poco molesto, manteniendo su tono de voz bajo, tratando de impedir que el fantasma despertara.

-¡Sabes que odio que me toques las orejas, Minun! -Expresó con su ceño fruncido- Y en segundo lugar…Ese Ursaring se buscó lo suyo, no me culpes…

Minun se encongió de hombros mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar.

-…Y en tercer lugar…Dudo que haya poder humano alguno que pudiese despertar al perezoso este -Señala a Gengar- de su bonito descanso. Será muy rápido, ya verás.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Hmm…¿Y si esperamos a que vuelva a gritar dormido? Tal vez podamos seguirle el juego y hacer que suelte alguna que otra Perla -Dijo Minun esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que hermanó correspondió.

Luego de varios segundos de silencio en espera de que los sueños o pesadillas de Gengar se manifestaran nuevamente, Minun procedió a alejarse de allí. Pero, con la gracia de un Ninja Profesional, Plusle se lo impidió, bloqueandole el camino y parandose delante de ella. Imitaba cada movimiento de evasión que ella ejecutara con tal de evitar que se marchara.

-¡No se lo dirás a mamá, no te dejaré! -Dijo burlonamente y sacándole la lengüa. Minun rió, negó con la cabeza y luego empujó a su hermano, quitandolo del medio.

-¡No voy a decirle nada a nadie, tonto! Tan sólo voy a tomar aquella rama -Señala una rama que estaba en el suelo a un costado del árbol- Para tocarlo con ella, tal vez así logremos provocarle algún sueño extraño.

El pequeño Plusle había esbozado una maliciosa sonrisa luego de escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermana. Ella no siempre había sido una chica traviesa, pero cuando asumía ese papel lo hacía realmente bien, aunque esa idea recién expresada no tuviera asignado un Grammy a la Mejor Broma. Minun se acercó hacia el lugar en donde yacía aquella rama seca, la tomó entre sus manos y luego procedió a tocar a Gengar con ella. Este sólo se estremeció por el contacto entre la rama y su cuerpo. Luego comenzó a reír debido a que el objeto provocaba sabrosas cosquillas en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, se mantenía dormido.

-Ja ja ja…No…¡No! Weavile ja ja ja ya déjame, pequeña… -Exclamaba entre sueños. Minun, luego de escuchar aquél comentario, observó a su hermano, parado a su lado, un tanto confundida y a la vez sorprendida. Plusle la imitó.

-¿Quién es Weavile?

-No lo sé. ¡Sígue rozando la vara contra su cuerpo!

Minun asintió y acto seguido, se encontraba frotando la rama en la panza de Gengar, este no podía dejar de reír.

El fantasma sacudía sus manos mientras rodaba sobre si mismo y una eufórica risa atravesaba su boca.

-Ja ja ja ¡Ya basta, Weavile! Harás que me haga pis encima…Ja ja ja. ¡Para, por favor! Ja ja ja

Mientras más reía, más era frotada aquella rama al rededr de su cuerpo.

-Se ve que lo disfruta..

-Así parece, ¡Mira nada más cómo rueda sobre sí mismo! -Exclamó Plusle apunto de revolcarse de la risa sobre el suelo.

Gengar dejó escapar un gemido.

-Ja ja ja Cariño, sí que eres algo traviesa Ja ja ja. Voy a caerte encima…Ja ja ja

Los ojos de Minun se habían abierto como platos luego de escuchar el pervertido comentario de parte de Gengar.

-¿"Cariño"?¿"Caerte encima"?

-Yo que tú compraría un balancín -Se burló Plusle. Minun rió.

-Me da la impresión de que se ha puesto muy cariñoso.

Plusle miró a su hermana con una sonrisa cuya malicia era imposible de ocultar.

Minun lo miró sarcástica, interpretando aquella traviesa sonrisa.

-Habla…

-¿Qué dices? -Preguntó Minun un poco confundida. Plusle repitió lo mismo tratando de hacerle comprender.

-Habla…Dí algo con tu dulce voz de chica. Algo…¡Atrevido!

Minun observó a Plusle con una mueca.

-Ay Plusle, ¿Quién rayos te corrompió de esa manera?

-Hazlo…-Insistía Plusle mientras le daba pequeños empujoncitos a su hermana. Minun rió.

-Está bien…-Se aclaró la garganta para luego mirar a Gengar de manera pervertida-…Cariño, te ves tan bien esta mañana..-Exclamó en un casi fallido intento de contener la risa. Gengar sonrió, y como las cosquillas habían cesado procedió a responder con calma.

-Hmm…¿En serio? Ay, gracias, chiquilla…Hmm…Zzz…-Había comenzado a murmurar-…Me gusta verme bien. Hmm…Zzz...

Plusle lo había comenzado a tocar con la rama sutilmente para luego hablar nuevamente.

-Me gustaría salir contigo alguna vez…

Gengar giró sobre sí mismo para quedar cara a cara con el tronco del árbol, luego esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Hmm…Zzz…¿Qué no estás saliendo comigo ahora?…Hmm…Zzz…Quieres salir conmigo…Zzz…

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Hmm…¿No eres Weavile?…Hmm…Zzz…

Plusle volvió a mirar a su hermana un poco confundido.

-¿Quién es Weavile?

Minun se encongió de brazos.

-Eso ya lo veremos -Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y luego procedió a hablarle a Gengar un poco más cerca- Sí, soy Weavile…¿Qué soy yo de ti? -Preguntó la pequeña Minun tratando de sacarle algo de información confidencial al fantasma. El morado se giró nuevamente para quedar con la espalda del suelo.

-Hmm…Zzz…Eres mi amiga, mi dulce dulce amiga…Zzz…Tan dulce como un caramelito de Baya Zafre-Respira hondo y luego continúa-…Hmm…¿Sabes? A veces quisiera agarrarte…Hmm…Y darte y regalarte muchos besos y abrazos…Zzz…Porque de verdad te quiero, Weavile…Te quiero mucho, mucho…Eres tan dulce como…Como la miel y caramelitos de Baya Zafre juntos…Y por eso te quiero…Hmm…Zzz…

Luego de aquella confesión, los gemelos habían comenzado a intercambiar miradas mientras sus mejillas eran llenadas de aire en un fallido intento de aguantar la risa. Poco tiempo después, ambos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas que acabaron con la paz del Valle en donde se encontraban.

-JA JA JA ¡QUE CURSI ES ESTE FANTASMA! "CARAMELITO DE BAYA ZAFRE" JA JA JA

Plusle se encontraba revolcandose en el suelo mientras una fuerte risa atravesaba sus garganta sin remilgos.

-JA JA JA ¡CON RAZON NO DUERMEN EN PUBLICO, Y CUANDO DUERMEN COMIENZAN A HABLAR DORMIDOS Y A DECIR MUCHAS CURSILERIAS JA JA JA.

-POBRE DE AQUELLA CHICA A LA QUE LE HAYA DEDICADO AQUELLA POESÍA EMPALAGOSA

-JA JA JA

-JA JA JA

-LO QUE FALTA ES QUE SE PONGA A CANTAR UNA CANCIÓN PARA COMPLEMENTAR AQUELLA POESíA

-ES VERDAD…-Decía Minun al borde de lágrimas- ¡ES VERDAD!

-Todavía falta algo…-Exclamó Plusle sacando una Baya Zreza que traía oculta.

-¿De…De dónde sacaste eso? -Le preguntó Minun tratando de contener la risa. Respiró profundo y luego miró a Plusle y a sus predecibles intenciones.

-La traigo conmigo siempre..

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

-Ya verás, ya verás.

Y al cabo de varios segundos, las sonoras risas de Plusle y Minun resonaban por todo el valle. A el diablillo se le había ocurrido la muy brillante idea de plasmar una obra de arte fructífera en el rostro y casi todo el cuerpo del fantasma con algunos restos de la Baya que había traído consigo.

Unos lentes, unos bigotes y hasta un pequeño lazo en la frente habían sido dibujados en el rostro de Gengar. Una Margarita era exhibida en el estómago del fantasta y finalmente, en sus brazos varios mensajes fueron escritos por el pequeño.

"Soy dormilón" y "Me gustan los abrazos" eran perfectos ejemplos de aquellos mensajes.

-Se ve tan…¡Dulce y bonito con esos detalles! -Exclamó Minun tratando de calmarse.

-¡Se ve tan DI-VI-NO! -Exclamó Plusle resaltando la última palabra. Luego, ambos cayeron casi sofocados al suelo a causa de tanta risa. Al parecer, la estaban pasando muy bien mofandose del pobre Gengar.

Pero las risas no duraron mucho. Poco tiempo después de las mofas indiscretas de parte de Plusle y Minun, Gengar despertó un poco alarmado por tanto ruido. Sorpresa y angustia era lo que se encontraba en su rostro luego de haber despertado.

-¿Qué?¿Qué sucede? -Exclamó mirando hacia todas partes aún sentado debajo del árbol. Luego giró la vista hacia el par de conejillos eléctricos y los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué rayos...?

Plusle miró a Minun apunto de correr.

-Oh oh…¡Corre, Minun, corre!

Acto seguido, ambos se encontraban corriendo a todo motor con Gengar corriendo detrás de ellos tratando de atraparlos para darles su buen merecido. Sin embargo, bastaron sólo unos segundos para que se diera por vencido y los gemelos se dieran a la fuga, dejándolo algo exhausto por la improvisada carrera.

-Malditos diablillos…¡Me las pagarán bien caro!-Exclamó enojado. Luego dirigió su mano hacia su cara y enseguida un aroma dulce fue percibido por sus casi invisible narices.

-¿Por qué me huele a ensalada de fruta?¿Y por qué siento esta gran melcocha en mi cuerpo?

Pero bastó con que sólo se mirara en el lago para comprender el por qué de ambas preguntas.

-¡Esos dos mocosos me han pintado hasta debajo de las uñas! Me las van a pagar, algún día -Exclamó mientras refunfuñando se metía al lago dispuesto por completo a asearse. Necesitaba quitarse toda aquella melcocha que le había dejado esa Baya Zreza.

-Debería escoger mejor mis lugares para mis siestas diarias…

Pero había algo de lo que no se había percatado.

-Un momento…¿En dónde está Weavile?

*Mientras tanto, con Weavile y Pachirisu*

Con furor, la brisa soplaba el valle, llenando cada espacio de frescura y varios pétalos revoloteaban en el viento, dándole cierto toque de belleza al lugar en el que ambos se encontrabas. Pero la inquietud y preocupación de la joven Weavile podía mucho más que la paz que el lugar pudiera irradiar aún en su faceta más idílica del día. Se sentía inútil y a la vez tonta.

Perder dos cosas el mismo día le resultaba frustrante y la hacía sentir que su despiste acabaría superando al de cualquier criatura que pudiera conocer.

Su mirada se encontraba baja mientras caminaba. Pachirisu a su lado la acompañaba, tratando de consolarla. Ambos se dirigían al último lugar en donde había estado Weavile buscando a Gengar.

-¡Dios mío! Aún no puedo entender cómo diantres pude terminar perdiendo al Amuleto…¡Y a mi compañero, que es lo más insólito!

-Oye, ten calma, Weavile. Si te alteras, es probable que no encontremos el collar a tiempo.

-Pero es que me confiaron esa misión, Pachi, ¡Se supone que debía ser más cuidadosa con el, el Sr Pelipper me lo dijo claramente! Y lo perdí tres horas luego de haberlo recibido…-Exclamó al borde de lágrimas- Debo entregarlo antes de las 6:00pm o sino el cliente se pondrá furioso…

-Entiendo perfectamente tu preocupación -Exclamo Pachirisu un poco indiferente al comportamiento de Weavile- Pero también debes aprender a tener paciencia. Si no te calmas, es probable que no encuentres ni el amuleto, ni a Gengar…Por favor, sólo trato de ayudar.

-Lo sé, amiguito, pero decirle a una chica que se calme es como decirle que se preocupe aún más. Lamento si te hago perder los estribos, trataré de relajarme -Respiró profundo mientras seguía caminando. Pachirisu la miró, le regaló una dulce sonrisa y luego la tomó de la mano.

-Todo estará bien, descuida. Yo te ayudaré, pues, siendo tan pequeño como soy, puedo localizar objetos extraviados en el suelo. Yo me encargaré de buscar en los árboles y en el suelo. Tú buscarás entre los arbustos y en algún otro lugar en el que hayas estado, ¿Te parece bien?

Weavile asintió sonriente.

-Está bien…

-Aquí hemos llegado al árbol en donde estabas hace un tiempo atrás, acerquémonos a ver…

Con Weavile por delante, ambos avanzaron hacia el árbol que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia delante de ellos. Weavile, esperanzada de que allí estuviera el Amuleto, revisó en cada centímetro de ahí. Pachirisu buscó a los alrededores del árbol un poco más apartado en caso de que allí estuviera.

Así permanecieron durante algunos minutos, pero por desgracia, sólo encontraron pasto, tierra y algunas rocas comunes. Weavile bajó su mirada afligida.

-No está aquí…

-¿Estuviste en algún otro lugar antes de estar aquí? -Le preguntó Pachirisu sobre una rama del árbol. Weavile asintió.

-Sí…

-Entonces…¡Busquemos por allí! -Exclamó para luego ponerse en marcha junto con ella.

El tiempo pasaba y no habían señales ni de Gengar, ni del Amuleto. Weavile se guardaba toda aquella preocupación para no molestar a Pachirisu. El pequeño tenía la viva esperanza de que aquél objeto aparecería en cualquier momento, pero ella no.

Malos pensamientos se apoderaban de su mente en cuanto pensaba en el objeto perdido.

"¿Y si alguien lo vió y lo tomó? ¿Qué rayos voy a decirle al cliente y al Sr. Pelipper? Mi reputación se arruinaría y mi amistad con la familia Wingull P. Se iría por el excusado. ¡Tengo que encontrar ese Amuleto cueste lo que cueste! Dios mío, que aparezca…Por favor…"

Al cabo de un rato, ambos habían llegado al árbol en donde Weavile había encontrado aquella Swellow cascarrabia. No pudo evitar intimidarse, los picotazos que había recibido no fueron para nada caricias ofrecidas y la potecia del ataque ella les calculaba unos 1000 puntos, ya que se había aturdido un poco luego de haber sido atacada. Con cuidado, ambos se acercaron al tronco de éste. Weavile miró a Pachirisu muy poco convencida.

-Yo…Creo que mejor dejamos de buscar por aquí. Recibí un par de picotazos justo en este árbol de parte de una Swellow que pensó que tenía otro tipo de intención con ella y sus polluelos...Fue doloroso.

Pachirisu rió ante el comentario.

-Es porque los de tu especie suelen cazar aves y a sus crías para comérselos, ¿No es verdad?

-¿Ah? Pues…¡Sí, pero yo soy vegetariana, no soy como ellos! -Reclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Pachirisu rió ante su reacción y luego se acercó al árbol.

-¿Quieres que le pregunte a la Sra Swellow si vió algún Amuleto, a un Pokémon de tipo fantasma o si vió a alguien cargando el Amuleto?

Weavile asintió.

-Me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras…

Pachirisu subió sobre aquél enorme árbol y en una de sus ramas encontró un enorme nido en donde una Swellow se encontraba refugiada con sus polluelos. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

-¡Pachirisu, qué gusto volver a verte, dulzura!

Pachirisu sonrió.

-El placer es todo mío, Swellow.

-¿Necesitas algo?¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas de la tarde? Normalmente no sales después del mediodía, algo raro de un Pachirisu como tú -Rió tímida. Pachirisu le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Verás, estoy ayudando a mi amiga a buscar 2 cosas que se le han extraviado hoy y quería saber si tú podrías ayudarnos. Tal vez hayas visto algo…

-¿Algo como qué, querido?

-¿De casualidad no habrás visto algún Amuleto mal parado por aquí? Le pertenece a Weavile y no lo encuentra, teme a que alguien lo haya tomado sin permiso.

Swellow lo miró confusa.

-¿Weavile?

La aludida saludaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia atrás un poco apenada. Apenas la vió, el Pokémon ave frunció el ceño.

-¿Esa es tu amiga?

-Así es.

-Ella ha venido hoy hacia aquí y estoy segura de que tenía muy malas intenciones con nosotros, pues trató de llevarse a uno de mis Taillow, ¡Estoy segura de ello!

Weavile se acercó poco a poco, mientras la atenta mirada de Swellow la observaba. Estaba un poco apenada. Pachirisu sonrió más aún

-No, Swellow, descuida ella es vegetariana, por lo que no les hará daño. Precisamente por eso hemos venido aquí. Estaba buscando a su compañero perdido y a su Amuleto también extraviado, la estoy ayudando a buscar ambas cosas, como ya te he dicho…Cree que el Amuleto se le pudo haber caído por aquí.

Swellow permaneció pensativa durante unos cuantos segundos, luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hmm…No recuerdo haber visto nada extraño hoy, por aquí no se ha extraviado ningún amuleto, cariño. De ser así, yo lo hubiese tomado y lo hubiese puesto a salvo en el nido…De verdad lo siento.

Pachirisu negó, la preocupación volvía a apoderarse del cuerpo de Weavile.

-Hmm, bueno, no importa, Swellow. Y de lo otro…¿Tampoco habrás visto a un Gengar pasear por aquí?

-No, tampoco he visto alma alguna divagar en estos lugares.

Un gesto de frustración se formó en el rostro de Pachirisu, luego se dispuso a bajar de aquél árbol.

-Ah…Bueno, muchas gracias de todos modos. Vendré a visitarte pronto, Swellow.

Swellow sonrió.

-No ha sido nada, pequeño -Luego dirigió su mirada a Weavile- Lamento haberte atacado, linda. Espero y los encuentres pronto.

Weavile esbozó una sonrisa a medias, agradeció a Swellow por el comentario y procedió a marcharse de allí con Pachirisu.

-¿Un Amuleto? -Preguntó el Nidoran macho a un lado del arbusto en donde estaba con su acompañante. Pachirisu y Weavile asintieron a la vez. Pero el Nidoran negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento. No hemos visto ningún Amuleto ni a un fantasma por aquí, de lo contrario, habríamos salido corriendo de aquí.

-Qué mal -Farfulló Weavile en un intento por no perder la calma, Pachirisu negó.

-Qué lástima…Bueno, amigo, gracias de todos modos.

-No ha sido nada -Le dedica una mirada pícara a Weavile- Espero y encuentres tus objetos prontos, bonita. Y sino…Espero que volvamos a vernos -Seguido de un guiño. Pero la dulce Nidoran que se encontraba oculta dentro de aquél arbusto salió de un salto del mismo y tiró de una de las orejas del Nidoran macho que la acompañaba.

-¡Idiota, ahora verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo luego de eso que acabas de decir!

-Ehm…Mejor nos vamos -Exclamó Pachirisu fingiendo una sonrisa y empujando a Weavile mientras esta le correspondía el gesto. Al parecer habría un homicidio en esa misma tarde y no de amor, precisamente.

-Ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme -Confesó Pachirisu mientras le seguía el paso a Weavile. La chica asintió.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy apunto de perder la cabeza, pero aún queda un lugar en el que no hemos buscado…

-¿Lo hay?

-Así es, ven conmigo…-Exclamó mientras trazaban una ruta distinta a la que ya habían hecho anteriormente. Ahora era Weavile quien se encontraba serena ante la situación.

Había decidido tranquilizarse, sabía perfectamente que no todo estaba perdido aún. Su prioridad era encontrar a Gengar, pero su principal prioridad era encontrar el Amuleto. Y si, era un misterio la ubicación del mismo, pero también era un misterio que ella misma estaba dispuesta a resolver costara lo que costara. Finalmente se sentía decidida a mantener viva las esperanzas de que estuviera en aquél lugar en donde maquinaba que pudiera estar.

"Sólo espero que aún se mantenga allí, si es que está…Oh por Dios…"

*Mientras tanto, con Gengar*

Gengar refunfuñaba a medida que iba sacandose los restos de la Baya con la que había sido pintado. Odiaba mucho ensuciarse, pero más odiaba tener que asearse en estanques a plena luz del día. Se sentía tonto por no haberse percatado al principio de la presencia de los infantes que le habían hecho la travesura. Sus ganas de dormir fueron disminuyendo conforme se frotaba el cuerpo con el agua cristalina que se encontraba acumulada dentro de aquél enorme terreno, conformando un hermoso y cristalino lago. Un lago en el que aparentemente Suicune se aparecía para purificar cada cota de agua que albergaba en ese hermoso lago. Era bellísimo, pero Gengar no lo veía aún, y mucho menos teniendo sus rabietas nublando sus juicios.

-El agua está fría…Y las algas que hay en el interior hacen que las piernas me piquen…¡Ay de los pequeños insectos que me hicieron esto! De no ser por ellos no tendría que hacerlo, con lo mucho que detesto bañarme de día…¡Y en público!-Exclamó mientras se sumergía dentro del hermoso lago.

-¡Qué suerte que Weavile no esté por aquí cerca o ya me habría muerto de vergüenza! Sin embargo…Me pregunto en dónde estará.

Gengar se encongió de hombros y siguió aseandose tranquilamente.

-De seguro habrá partido ya hacia el Bosque a hacer la "Entrega Especial" y no me esperó -Dejó escapar una risilla malévola.

-Debo apresurarme si quiero llegar con ella rápido.

Luego se acercó a la superficie del lago mientras se frotaba el pelo que salía de su cabeza y sus orejas. Pero antes de que pudiera salir del lago algo llamó su atención.

-¿Qué rayos..?¿Acaso no es ese..?

Y poco a poco se fue acercando hacia aquél objeto que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del Amuleto extraviado de Weavile. Con cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó más de cerca.

-¿Qué no es este el Amuleto?¿Por qué está aquí en vez de tenerlo Weavile?

Permaneció pensativo durante algunos segundos. Luego reaccionó y una escena retrospectiva se adueñó de su mente.

La imagen reflejó a Weavile nadando dentro de aquél lago. Se veía hermosa con cada movimiento que ejecutaba y esa seductora sonrisa que no desaparecía de sus labios. El brillo del sol resaltaba sus enormes ojos de color rubí y su pelaje se veía tan…Suave y brillante…Sí, ahora lo recordaba, Weavile había entrado al lago enseguida haber llegado varias horas atrás. Sin darse cuenta de ello, el Amuleto quedó enredado entre un grupo de algas ubicado casi en la superficie del lago. De ahí el extravío tan repentino que había experimentado el pobre objeto.

-"Creí haberme dormido apenas me recosté del tronco del árbol…" -Dijo para sí mismo Gengar mientras recorría con su mirada cada centímetro del hermoso Amuleto.

-"…Ah, no lo hice, estaba tan distraído mirándola mientras se refrescaba ahí adentro…Incluso me atrevo a decir que es inevitable pensar que se veía bonita" -Sale del lago y se recuesta sobre el mismo árbol de antes admirando todavía el Amuleto -"Todavía no entiendo el por qué su cambio de actitud tan repentino hacia mí, digo, ¿Acaso dije o hice algo malo?…No lo creo…"

Gengar se encogió de hombros mientras jugueteaba con aquél Amuleto entre sus manos.

-"¿Quién entiende a las chicas?…Ugh…Un momento…Si el Amuleto no está con Weavile…¡Quiere decir que no ha partido aún a hacer la entrega! ¡Rayos! ¿En dónde se habrá podido meter? ¡Puede sucederle algo si yo no estoy con ella, rayos!".

De repente se levanta bruscamente del lugar en donde se encontraba descansando segundos atrás, dando a entender el nivel de preocupación que había comenzado a albergar dentro de él.

-"Pero…¿Y si me equivoco? Uuuuugh, ¡Rayos, tengo que dirigirme al Bosque antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tal vez la encuentra allá! Probablemente se haya dirigido a explicarle al "Destinatario" la situación" -Exclamó resaltando la palabra "Destinatario".

-"¡Oh no, Weavile, allá voy! Por favor, espero y no te hayas adentrado aún."

Y como si de un cohete a propulsión se tratase, Gengar salió disparado con el Amuleto en mano hacia el Sombrío Bosque a donde se supone que debía Weavile marcharse, temiendo que algo pudiera sucederle.

-¡Rápido, Pachirisu! Casi llegamos.

Pachirisu y Weavile corrían a través de aquella senda con la finalidad de llegar hacia el Valle en donde se encontraba aquél lago en el que se había refrescado horas atrás. Era el único lugar que faltaba por buscar, pues el Amuleto lo traía consigo antes de llegar allí, por lo que era muy probable que allí se mantuviera.

Pachirisu jadeaba agotado por la carrera a la que se había sometido en busca del dichoso amuleto y del perezoso Gengar. Sin embargo, aún con sus intentos en vano de una búsqueda bien calculada, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Weavile a encontrar ambas cosas perdidas. Pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que su agotamiento se hiciera más intenso con cada paso que daba.

-Allá…Allá voy, Weavile…Uf.

Finalmente habían llegado. El lago yacía tranquilo ante sus ojos y el lugar estaba desolado, con uno que otro Beautifly revoloteando por el aire y algunos Fearow atravesando el cielo del horizonte de la tarde. Si, el lugar permanecía igual de bonito, pero la voluntad de Weavile permanecía intacta con cada segundo que transcurría. Poco a poco se fue acercando al lago, con Pachirisu caminando a su lado.

-Bien…Aquí voy -Dijo antes de sumergirse dentro del lago. Pachirisu se acercó a la superficie y miró a Weavile.

-Yo buscaré en el suelo y en este árbol que está aquí.

Weavile asintió y luego se sumergió dentro del lago en busca de su Amuleto pero, desgraciadamente no vió nada fuera de lo común y que no fueran algas y uno que otro Remoraid nadando dentro de él. Aún así siguió buscando.

Pachirisu buscaba en las ramas de aquél gran árbol que reposaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de aqué lago y luego bajó y se introdujo dentro del arbusto que estaba en frente de la planta gigante, pero tampoco encontró gran cosa. Finalmente, ambos se dieron por vencidos.

Weavile salió afligida de dentro de aquél lago tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Buscó a Pachirisu con la mirada pero no lo encontró. La traviesa ardillita se encontraba aún oculta dentro del arbusto.

-¿Pachi?¿En dónde estás, Pachi?…No encontré nada dentro del lago, ya es definitivo: He perdido el Amuleto -Exclamó echandose a llorar sobre aquél tronco del árbol mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos. Hubo un silencio prolongado que no duró más de 5 segundos. Weavile miró a su alrededor cesando las lágrimas y tomando una respiración profunda.

-¿Pachi…? No me digas que tu también te perdiste…

Pero nadie respondió. Weavile lo llamaba nuevamente.

-¡Pachi!

Pero no habían pasado ni 10 segundos cuando de repente, Pachirisu saltó de adentro del arbusto gritando, provocando que Weavile se espantara y dejara escapar un agudo grito. Plusle y Minun también habían salido de adentro del arbustos liberando otro grito, al igual que Pachirisu y Weavile.

-¡Pachi!

-¡Estaba buscando tu Amuleto dentro de este arbusto cuando de repente siento que alguien me pisa la cola! Y cuando miré bien, pude darme cuenta de que no estaba solo -Explicó un tanto frenético moviendo sus bracitos y señalando a los gemelos, quienes bajaron su mirada avergonzados.

-Lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención alarmarlos tanto -Exclamó Minun sonrojada y apenada.

-Lo único que queríamos era vigilar al Pokémon Fantasma que estaba aquí hace un momento -Farfulló Plusle al igual de avergonzado.

Weavile abrió sus ojos como platos y se acercó hacia el par de gemelos.

-¿Pokémon Fantasma? ¿Acaso han visto uno por aquí?

-Así es -Ambos asintieron. Pachirisu sonrió y luego procedió a acercarse a Weavile.

-¿Hacia dónde se ha ido? Por favor, díganme.

Minun se acercó a Weavile.

-Se ha dirigido hacia el Bosque que se encuentra a varios metros de aquí. Se fue corriendo a toda velocidad repentinamente.

-No sabemos el por qué -Explicaba ahora Plusle- Pero se veía algo alterado. Al parecer llevaba en su mano algo similar a una joya de un color…¿Rojizo?...

El corazón de Weavile comenzó a latir de nuevo.

-¿Algo similar a una joya de color rojo? ¡Ah! ¿Acaso era un Amuleto lo que ese Pokémon Fantasma llevaba en sus manos?

-Puede ser que si, como puede ser que no -Dijo Plusle encogiéndose de hombros.

-La verdad es que no pudimos ver bien, ya que estaba muy apresurado -Completó Minun algo afligida. Pachirisu pegaba pequeños saltitos alegres.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que si tenías paciencia lograrías muchas cosas!

Weavile le sonrió.

-Tenías razón, Pachi…¡Te lo agradezco infinitamente! Ahora, debemos dirigirnos hacia el Bosque si queremos llegar rápido antes de que sea tarde.

Pachirisu asintió y sonrió. Weavile observó a los gemelos y les dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, pequeños. Me han salvado la vida, no tienen idea de cuánto…

Los gemelos rieron.

-No ha sido nada..

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos hacia el bosque?

Pachirisu miró a Weavile con un destello en sus ojos.

-¡Dejalos venir con nosotros, por favor!

Los gemelos lo imitaron.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! -Decían en coro. Weavile sólo se limitó a reír y, al ver los rostros suplicantes de sus tres compañeros, no pudo negarse ante la petición.

-De acuerdo, pueden venir. Pero por favor, no se alejen de mi, ¿Está bien?

El trío de criaturas adorables sonrió y musitó en coro nuevamente un muy alegre "¡Si!" Demostrando el entusiasmo que cada uno aportaba. Finalmente, el cuarteto comenzó a marchar en dirección hacia el bosque pero antes de que pudieran continuar con su marcha, Minun se dirigió a la chica y le preguntó

-Oye, ¿Acaso tú no eres Weavile?

A lo que la chica asintió.

-Sí, lo soy.

*Mientras tanto, con Gengar*

A medida que Gengar se iba adentrando en aquél bosque, la luz solar iba disminuyendo, volviendo de cada paso que daba un acercamiento hacia el peligro. Sin embargo, lo único que le importaba era saber que Weavile se encontraba bien e ilesa.

Estaba preocupado de que algo malo le hubiese podido suceder a causa de tal apuro.

Y como alrededor del lugar no había más que Pokémon de tipo bicho, las probabilidades de encontrarla en el suelo tirada y sin fuerzas iban aumentando considerablemente.

Sudor frío recorría su frente y su sonrisa iba disminuyendo.

Sí, había comenzado a preocuparse.

-¿Por qué rayos no me despertaste, Weavile? Ahora tengo que iniciar con esta pequeña odisea para poder encontrarte…

Procuraba hablar consigo mismo para aplacar sus leves nervios. Trataba de no imaginarse el tipo de cosas que temería que sucedieran.

Sin embargo, tales intentos habían sido en vano. Aún sin querer no podía evitar preocuparse.

Y mientras trataba de encontrar al menos una silueta conocida, sus pasos se hacían acelerados.

-Weavile…¡Aparece de una vez por todas! El fantasma aquí soy yo, no tú…

Un celaje de repente rosó contra una de las plantas que cubrían los costados del bosque. Aquella iba a una velocidad tan elevada que apenas pudo verse. Sin embargo, Gengar lo notó, provocando que se pusiera en posición de ataque.

Estaba alerta, necesitaba estar muy atento si no quería resultar herido.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos, luego de no escuchar o ver alguna otra cosa rara, siguió caminando para tratar de terminar con su recorrido lo antes posible.

-"¿Es normal que un Pokémon Fantasma se asuste con la oscuridad en varias ocasiones?" -Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras su marcha era detenida. Luego negó un poco avergonzado y continuó caminando, manteniendo su oído alerta.

-"No, no lo es…"

-¿Qué...?

¿Eran ideas suyas o de verdad había escuchado una voz dentro de su cabeza?

-"¿Acaso tuve una pequeña ilusión auditiva o de verdad escuché que me hablaban telepáticamente?"

-No fue una ilusión…

-"¿Qué rayos..?"

¿Otra vez le habían hablado? Definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Gengar trataba de mantenerse cuerdo mientras hacía el fallido intento de ignorar aquella voz que tanto le había sorprendido.

Pero por más que trataba de eludirla, le era inútil hacerlo.

-…¿Vas a ignorarme entonces? -Preguntó aquella misteriosa voz oculta en algún lugar del bosque. Era una voz femenina firme y suave a la vez.

Gengar detuvo su marcha, se giró hacia el camino que había dejado atrás y su rostro adquirió seriedad al momento de recorrer con la mirada todo el sitio. Necesitaba hallar a la dueña de aquella voz para asegurarse de que no le espiara mientras continuaba con su búsqueda. Y, a juzgar por la accesibilidad al uso de la Telepatía, dedujo que posiblemente se tratara de un Pokémon tipo Psíquico, lo que le facilitaba el trabajo al momento de atacar.

-Detente ahí, joven…

-Estoy detenido. -Replicó Gengar cortante- Deja ya de molestarme, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La extraña voz dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¡Vaya! Si que eres un poco grosero, cariño…

-Y tú eres bastante cínica. Ya déjame en paz, tengo que avanzar…

-No te irás a ninguna parte mientras yo esté presente. O mejor dicho, mientras tú estés vagando por este bosque, que, por cierto, es mi territorio…

-Tú territorio, el de los demás...¡Como sea! Me iré apenas haya terminado de hacer lo que vine a hacer, por favor, ya vete...

-No me hagas perder los estribos, Gengar…

-Entonces vete "Genial, tengo a una loca acosándome ahora.."

La voz misteriosa dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Al parecer, tendremos una ardua batalla hoy…

-¿A qué rayos te refieres? He venido aquí en son de paz. Déjame tranquilo y vete, te lo pido por última vez.

-¡Oh, ya basta. No me iré de aquí porque no me da la gana! ¡Entrégame esa joya que llevas en tus manos y nadie saldrá herido!

-¡No voy a entregarte nada, da la cara y resolvamos este asunto. No estoy dispuesto a batallar con alguien en anónimo!

-¿Quieres que revele mi identidad? Bien…Sus deseos son órdenes…

Y finalmente, aquella voz tan dulce y fuerte se escuchaba cada minuto más cerca, hasta que por fin había quedado ante la vista de Gengar gracias a la claridad del camino que iba dejando atrás.

Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos al ver a la dueña de aquella voz...

-Bien…Aquí me tienes, cariño…

…

Ooooooooooooh

Ooooooooooooohhh

Ooooooooooooooohhh

Bueno, no es que me gusta mucho dejar todo en suspenso (Pero mi mejor amigo cuando escribe, lo hace y eso ya es diferente, esa clase de misterio es lo máximo xD *-*), pero supuse que sería buena idea, así que…¿Qué creen que sucederá después?

¿Quién será esa misteriosa chica?

¿Por qué será tan coquetona con Gengar?

¿Logrará arrebatarle el Amuleto de sus manos?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de…"La Entrega" *inserte aquí a un presentador de televisión comiéndose una banana*

Ok…Creo que ya debería de madurar un poco ._. ...Hmm…Naah, después lo hago xD.

Por favor, dejen sus Reviews y agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo y las molestias de leer ^^.

Espero y les haya gustado al menos un poco. Yo me despido por ahora.

¡Hasta otra, queridos lectores!


End file.
